


Picking a name

by LavenderTeacups



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Baby Names, DamiRae - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Pregnancy, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups
Summary: “So I’ve been thinking, it’s about time we start considering names.” Damian mutters, tilting his head to one side.“Do you have one in mind, my love?” Raven asked Damian, curious if he’s thought about this. It’s the first time he brings it up. Well she was 24 weeks far along.
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Teen Titans (DCU)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Picking a name

Damian was entirely worn out, both , physically and mentally. He was finally back home from a week long mission with the League. The minute he got home he cooked a proper meal for his wife. He didn’t approve of the idea of her eating take-out when he was away. The last appointment Cyborg had mentioned it was specially important during the second trimester for the mother to eat foods rich in calcium and magnesium among other vitamins. He made a mental note to memorize those later. It was vital for their child’s development. It was such a strange thought he already had wrinkled and veins, his fingers and toe nails were visible at this point. He had eyes. Even if he was tired dealing with Wayne Enterprises business, patrolling and missions, he made sure to do his homework as a future father. But Damian half awake, tried to block the sound of the outside world, the cars and people below, the birds already chirping, announcing the beginning of the day. The city was alive this Saturday morning. Thankfully, Titus was quiet, guarding the door. He’d have to feed him eventually though. Usually he’d be at the Tower, helping train the new recruits, or patrolling with Tim and Jon. Tsk. He didn’t want to think about Tim’s sarcastic comments about the Demon Boy trying hard to become father of the year. Jon couldn’t keep his mouth shut, blurting all kind of ideas about things he wanted to teach his nephew. He was a little disappointed when they let him know his ‘niece’ was actually a ‘nephew’, however he was still thrilled about having someone to play with. Their family was expanding. The gender doesn’t matter Damian thought. He was delighted with his family. He’d love his child no matter what because it was something they made together. Raven didn’t say much, she seemed content with a boy as long as he was healthy. Even so, a part of him could picture a little girl, similar to Raven crawling around the temporary apartment they were living in until the house was successfully and completely built, that should be in a couple of months before the birth. They’d have time to discuss adding another member in the future.

But today, no missions, no patrolling, today he was curled up in the bed, tucked by his gorgeous wife’s side, his whole world in his embrace, protecting what’s his. His motivation and reason for fighting and coming back home safe every day.

He blocks out the rest of the city, blocks out everything but the woman in his arms, can feel Raven’s chest rise and fall from where his head is resting, can hear quiet breaths and a steady beating heart beat. For a minute he wished to possess superheating to hear the fast heartbeat of his son, inside his wife. Of course, he’d heard it before but it was something he’d never get tired of listening. The sound, rhythm was calming.

A cogent jab to her ribs causes Raven to stir, and she rubs a hand over the spot soothingly. “Five more minutes.” she mumbles, but it’s futile as she feels another dig. She groans, opening her eyes to the faint morning light and Damian’s emerald eyes. He smiles adoringly, admiring Raven’s beauty, planting a kiss on her neck as his hands settle over her belly. “Is the little Bird trying to stretch out?”

“He’s awake. He seems to be a morning person like his father. And restless.” She grumbles, still sleepy. The pregnancy was draining her. She could use her powers but Cyborg warned her not to overdo it. She was relieved Damian was back, in one piece.

Damian chuckles at her comment, his chest swells with pride, drawing her closer to him to kiss her forehead. “I’m sorry,” he says, his hand rubbing soothing circles over the bulge of her stomach. “Seems to have calmed down now, though.”

“I think he likes your voice.” She says softly, with fondness in her voice, her heart flutters, the way it does every morning when she wakes up in his arms, and momentarily, she wonders if this feeling will ever fade. It certainly hadn’t after 7 years together. The corners of his mouth turn up in a lazy smile, and the answer comes instantly. Never.

A wide smile spreads across her lips and she pulls him down to her until their noses are touching. “I love you” she whispers, meaning every word with all her heart.

“I love you, too, habibti.” Damian replied, his forehead touching hers. His mouth looking for hers. He groans when her lips are suddenly urgently on his, her arms snaking their way around his neck to pull him closer to her. He kisses her back just as fervently, his hands snakes around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible.

“So I’ve been thinking, it’s about time we start considering names.” Damian mutters, tilting his head to one side.

This caught Raven’s attention, she lifted her head and fixed her eyes on him, meets green eyes looking down at her, waiting for her response. “We still have time but we could discuss it, I suppose.” She replies. They couldn’t call him little bird or as their their family recently started calling him ‘baby bat’. She meditates it for a minutes. It was something they had to choose together. Damian’s family, of course suggested names like: Jay, Gavin, Jonas, even the name Robin was brought up. She shook her head in disagreement. Nope.

“Do you have one in mind, my love?” Raven asked Damian, curious if he’s thought about this. It’s the first time he brings it up. Well she was 24 weeks far along.

Damian seemed to be lost in thoughts, considering his answer, frowning slightly. How much she loved all those gestures, his expressions, his features. She waited for his response.

“I considered sticking to the Wayne way. Traditional names. You know, Thomas, like grandfather. Joseph or George. But this baby isn’t only mine. It’s ours.” He said in a serious tone, but the way he said ours. Ours. Something special. That belonged to both. The embodiment of their love.

Raven threads her fingers through Damian’s atop her large stomach. She watched as they tangle together, fitting perfectly together, just like they always have. “I like the way you refer the baby as our child.” She confesses with glassy eyes. Hormones.

“Beloved, this child is half of you, and half of me. Joined. Just like I am half Wayne and half Al Ghul.” His eyes seemed to have traveled trough time back to the discovery of his conception. After all these years, he was still conflicted about it.

Raven squeezed his hand and Pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love every side of you, Damian. Everything that makes you who you are. You’re an Al a Ghul and you’ve become an exceptional man. Like I said from the first time we met. A kind and generous soul.” Damian’s eyes widened. It baffled him how Raven managed to find the way to get through him. Always. Pronouncing the words his soul and heart needed to hear. She had all his devotion and adoration. “Our child is an Al a Ghul, too. He’ll become a great warrior like his father.” She assured him. Her words gave him hope. His child would have something he didn’t. Their parents together. Born out of pure, true love. He’d have everything he needed. Damian would ensure his safety, that he knew he was wanted and loved deeply and unconditionally. He nods after a brief pause, setting a hand on her waist to pull her closer. He was addicted to the feeling of having pressed against his body. Both.

“Besides, I’m not against Arabic names. You were born there after all. It’s a part of you.” She shrugs. Shed’d never admitted it but she enjoyed Damian tended to whisper words in his native language while making love.

Damian was contemplating fitting names for their child. Something meaningful. And he remembered one he was fond of. He thought it was a name suitable for a brave, skilled and virtuous warrior. “Malik” he said determined, confidently. He had a hunch it was the only name that would suit their son.

Raven stares deeply into emerald eyes. She wonders what their son would look like. if their baby will have those same vibrant green eyes, the same perfect nose of Damian, his tanned, caramel skin, his bushy eyebrows. Perhaps he’d have the shape of her eyes or her ears. She wishes he could have Damian’s everything for second. She couldn’t wait to hold her baby boy in her arms. Malik.

She draws circles around her round belly, affectionately. “So Malik. What do you think?” She asked their baby in her womb.

She noticed the spark in Damian’s eyes. She knew that look, when he was about to kiss her and take her breath away. Damian’s hands running along her curves, she was prepared for him.

There’s barely a millimeter left between them when she feels a forceful kick in her belly, and one look at the amused expression on his face shows her that he felt it, too. They burst out laughing, happily. “I think it’s safe to say he approved of his name.”

Another ripple across her belly breaks her and both look down at her belly. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you? Just like your father.” She sights, a pleased smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Malik doesn’t belong to me 😭😭😭


End file.
